


intoxicated by the lie

by dominho



Series: now you see me [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Degradation, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Invisibility, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominho/pseuds/dominho
Summary: It’s true; the others won’t be able to see or hear them until Changbin turns his ability off. Changbin still continues his protests. Minho knows it’s all a show. He knows Changbin wants this just as bad as he does from the way his heartbeat races and his cock twitches.
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Series: now you see me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629628
Comments: 8
Kudos: 205





	intoxicated by the lie

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I've posted this before as a chapter of a different fic, but have since decided to make it a oneshot! It's barely different, so don't feel like you have to reread it!

"Hyung," Changbin whispers into the dark, unsure if Minho is awake. An exhausted hum against Changbin's back indicates he is. "There's...something I've been wanting to try." Minho strokes Changbin's thumb comfortingly with the hand that’s blanketing his own. Changbin's chest fills with warmth knowing that Minho prioritizes his well being, even when he's half asleep in bed.

"What is it, Binnie?" Minho's voice is raspy with sleep. Changbin makes a conscious effort to ignore how attractive it is. 

"Well," he draws, slipping his fingers between the spaces of Minho's. "You know I like when you praise me and tell me I'm pretty and good."

"Like is an understatement, but go on." Changbin can _hear_ the shit eating grin Minho must be wearing.

Changbin slaps Minho's arm without any real force behind it. He thinks back to how fast he came when Minho called him his pretty little baby for the first time and blushes wildly. Changbin is glad Minho is spooning him because he would rather die than have Minho know how embarrassed he is right now.

 _"Anyway,"_ Changbin draws. "You know what praise does to me, but I was kind of interested in something else. I kind of want you to be a little less than nice to me."

"So you want me to insult you during sex?" Minho doesn’t exactly sound opposed to the idea, but he doesn’t sound very enthusiastic either. 

"I–maybe? It just seemed like it might be fun to try. If you’re not comfortable with that, I totally get it." 

The room is silent, save for the hum of the A/C in the window. Changbin’s heart feels moments from bursting out of his chest. He’s made a mistake. Minho thinks he’s weird and gross and– 

"Okay." Changbin lets out lungfuls of air in relief. "That should be easy enough considering you're you." 

Changbin promptly grabs a pillow and whacks Minho with it as hard as he can. 

**x x x x x**

Minho doesn't say or do anything out of the ordinary the next time they fuck. He feels so good wrapped tight around Changbin's cock that Changbin doesn't even remember his proposal until several minutes after he comes. 

“You didn’t do the thing,” Changbin mumbles with an exaggerated pout. Even though Minho is laying on his back, staring at the ceiling with Changbin out of his sight, Changbin thinks it adds dramatic effect.

“What?” Minho’s chest rises and falls rapidly from the exertion of riding Changbin. He turns his head to look at Changbin and realization dawns on him. His eyes go wide and he seems slightly frantic. _“Oh._ Shit, I forgot. Sorry, Binnie. I’ll make it up to you next time, okay?”

“Don’t be sorry. We should probably talk about limits first anyway. Have something more concrete before we put it to practice, you know?" Minho nods as best as he can, humming in agreement. 

“Alright. Run me through what you want, then.”

**x x x x x**

Minho decides to make it up to him the next day. Minho pulls Changbin flush against him as soon as he walks through the door and slots their lips together in a searing kiss. It’s a mess of tongue and teeth nipping at each other’s skin in the best way imaginable. 

“Shit, hyung,” Changbin hisses when they part for air. “What’s the occasion?”

"Use your powers on us," Minho whispers, fisting Changbin's shirt. It comes out of seemingly nowhere, given they were just making out only seconds prior. 

"What?" Changbin pulls away to shoot Minho a confused look. 

"Just trust me."

Changbin sighs, holding Minho closer to him as his eyes flash crimson. Minho never gets tired of seeing Changbin do this. He always looks so good concentrated and red-eyed. The color fades from his eyes slowly and Minho knows they're hidden now. 

"Done," Changbin announces, blinking up at Minho. "You gonna tell me what that was about?"

"You'll see," Minho laughs, spinning Changbin around. He snakes his hand under the younger man's shirt and rolls Changbin's nipple between his fingers. 

"Hyung," Changbin groans. He tips his head back against Minho's shoulder. "Jisung and Hyunjin are gonna be home soon."

Despite his supposed wariness, Changbin only pushes further into Minho’s space until he’s enveloped in Minho, Minho, Minho. Plus, they established a safe word long ago that Changbin could use if he really wasn’t comfortable with this. 

"It's not like they'll know we're here." 

It’s true; the others won’t be able to see or hear them until Changbin turns his ability off. Changbin still continues his protests. Minho knows it’s all a show. He knows Changbin wants this just as bad as he does from the way his heartbeat races and his cock twitches.

"But–"

Jeongin, Jisung, and Hyunjin teleport into the living room in a puff of smoke as if on cue. Minho stops playing with Changbin's nipples while he's distracted. 

The three younger men are eerily silent and unmoving. There’s a different kind of tension between the three younger men. Minho thinks he should investigate later, but he’s too turned on to pry right now. Meanwhile, Changbin writhes under Minho and slaps a hand over his own mouth despite knowing the others can't hear them. 

"Ah," Minho tuts. He uses his free hand to peel Changbin's hand away. "You know I want to hear you, baby."

"But Hyung–"

_"Well, I'm gonna go back to hanging out with Felix hyung. Bye," Jeongin announces before poofing out._

Hyunjin's eyes wander off to where Changbin and Minho are standing. Changbin's cock jumps and Minho smiles knowingly. Jisung drags Hyunjin into their room shortly after, so the moment is short lived. 

_“You’re so fucking stupid,” Jisung's yelling is muted through the door._

"Does Binnie like being watched?" Minho asks against the sensitive skin of Changbin's neck. Minho slips his free hand into Changbin's boxers to tease his cock. Changbin shivers and nods. "What a filthy little baby. You're so hard already and we've barely even started."

 _"Yes._ 'm your baby. 'm yours," Changbin babbles. His hips grind forward into Minho's hand, seemingly on their own accord. 

"But you wanted Hyunjin to see you?" Another nod. 

"Want everyone to know I'm hyung's." 

Minho notes just how riled up Changbin is already: the precome beading at the tip of his cock near constantly, the way his eyes roll back with each swipe of Minho's thumb across his head, the flush covering his entire upper body. 

"Yeah? Want Hyunjin and Jisung to see you like this. Want them to call you a needy little baby that can't get enough of me? Bet you wished you hadn't hidden us so they could see you now."

"Hyung, wait. So good, so good. I'm gonna–"

"Baby's already gonna come like this? Gonna make a mess of himself after a couple of minutes? How pathetic." Minho sucks at Changbin's neck until there's an angry red mark on his skin. "Mine."

Changbin's knees wobble as he spills into Minho's hand with a cry. He babbles a string of profanities as he trembles and Minho coos at how cute he is. 

"What the _fuck?"_ Changbin's still breathless as he speaks.

"I told you I'd make it up to you, didn't I?" 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://www.twitter.com/minbinville)


End file.
